


Shade

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [9]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt turns and gently plucks the bottle from Zisteau's hands before tipping it back himself. "Ah, I knew I could count on your taste."</p>
<p>Day 9 of 30: Hanging out with friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, okay, shut up, alternate canon in which Rob is a Mindcracker and Vechs was on the server for Season 3 and all of this occurs before Team Canada +1 -1 'finishes' Guude's house. Also has elements of possible FTB influence? I don't even know, just run with it.
> 
> On a somewhat related note, I should probably stop watching all of the Garry's Mod videos so much before every fic devolves into just that crew insulting one another.

_We don't do this nearly often enough_ , Zisteau muses as he tips back a bottle, letting cool Belgian ale slide over his tastebuds with a grin. He holds the bottle out to the man on his right. "Kurt?"

Kurt turns and gently plucks the bottle from Zisteau's hands before tipping it back himself. "Ah, I knew I could count on your taste." Zisteau chuckles. A cry of pain from the empty field just yards away draws both men's notice, but they're sitting too far to make out anything clear.  "What in God's name do you think they're doing over there?"

"If I had to guess?" He takes another swig from the bottle, and places it back down on the edge of the wall their legs are draped over. "Pause, Guude, and Bdubs are probably trying to gently murder Vechs, Genny and Etho are probably watching, and MC and Pyro are probably playing Pokémon. Is that everyone?" 

"Rob's probably playing with them. Beef?"

"Oh, definitely watching the grudge match. Doc?"

"Uh..."

"Sneaking up to the observatory to find where the Americans are hiding the good stuff," informs the voice from behind them. Doc picks up a beer of his own from the cooler by the door and pops the cap, striding over to join them on the wall. "Not feeling up to the socializing?"

"It's too hot for the running around!" Zisteau protests, and Doc's answering grin agrees.

"If they were inside somewhere I think we would be more than happy to join, but they're just out in the sun. At least my roof is pretty cool."

Doc laughs. "Your giant telescope makes for some good shade, Kurt, I cannot argue with you there. Nor about the weather. It was starting to get to me. You two are almost visible from over there...perhaps not to everyone, but..."

"There are pros to cybernetic enhancements?" Doc nods, and Kurt taps his glasses. "Yeah, I've been thinking of trying to soup these up a little. What's Vechs done to his, Z?"

Zisteau startles a little - he'd been focused on trying to make out Vechs's form over on Guude's empty plot, only slightly worried for the well-being of his boyfriend. "Oh? Um. I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Vechs yourself."

"Ask me what?" All three men turn to see Vechs emerging from the door to the roof, messy-haired, dirty, and sweaty, but whole and not bleeding, which, as far as Zisteau's concerned, counts as a good day. He smiles and gently nudges Doc, who obliges by scooting over and making space for Vechs between himself and Zisteau. Vechs's choice from the cooler appears to be a can of cider, which the mapmaker pops open, taking a long drink before sitting down on the wall. "Ask me what, Zisteau?" 

"Oh, nothing Vechs, just if you've modded your glasses at all?" Vechs turns his head and nods at Doc.

"Just a little. Distance, night vision, none of the stuff that would be too weird to take them off. I tried putting in heat-seeking once...it was really creepy to take them off and suddenly not be able to sense everything." Vechs shrugs and laughs. "Also Zisteau was creeped out by me being able to find him all the time."

"That's how you did it! I knew you were cheating, evil mapmaker!" Kurt and Doc laugh, and so do a bunch of voices behind the group. Zisteau turns around and then quickly does a double-take at the grassy field he thought he'd been keeping an eye on, now empty of buildings and people alike. Zisteau raises an eyebrow at the group, and Guude responds in kind.

"What? Y'all were holding out on us with the shade and the beer. Sounded like a better idea than listening to Rob and Pyro bicker about tree vees or whatever."

"EVs," Pyro interrupts, "and they're very important to raising your Pokémon in the correct way to maximize their skills and abilities." A can of cider hits Pyro in the side of the head, and he just grins and opens it. "Thanks, Rob! Cider delivery much appreciated."

"Fuck you, Pyro," Rob retorts, but there's no venom in it. The four men on the wall exchange glances before pushing themselves down off the wall to sit on the rooftop, backs against the wall, and Zisteau pulls a long black box out from his backpack.

"Cards against humanity, anyone?" With varying whoops and cheers, the rest of their friends grab drinks and create a circle on the roof of the observatory. Vechs rests a hand on Zisteau's knee, and Zisteau begins to deal out cards as the sun slowly starts to set behind him.


End file.
